


Morse Code

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 1200 Follower Milestone [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1200 follower milestone prompt give away, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: "I usually talk to my friends through Morse code in class but... apparently you know Morse code too...and now you know I think your butt is cute...





	Morse Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristinaS412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaS412/gifts).

Morse Code

xXx

Gendry tried not to smile, listening to the distinct taps against the desk behind him. No easy task when one considered what those taps meant. The taps behind him stopped and seconds later a round of taps started across the room. A combination of short, quick taps and long, slow ones. They stopped and a third round started up seemingly in reply to the first two. 

When Gendry had first heard them in the silence of the University library, he hadn’t thought much of it. They all came from the same general direction and when they persisted he finally looked up from his textbooks to find the source. The source was three young women two tables down, tapping their pens against the table. 

The longer he listened to it, the more he started picking out patterns. It wasn’t long before he realized that it wasn’t just random noise, but morse code. Once he realizes this, he starts translating the code, quickly coming to the conclusion that they’re talking about a boy. 

-He’s hot. You should ask him out.

-I can’t just go up to some random guy and ask him out.

-Why not?

The conversation continues along the same lines for the rest of his time there, but it’s not until he gets up to leave that he starts to think they may be talking about him. 

-Fuck, he’s got a cute butt.

He heard the taps as he turned back for his bag, chancing a look up at them, only to find the smallest of the three women watching him. She looked away as he looked up and he’s never been more sure that they’re talking about him. 

The woman herself is very cute and he can’t seem to find it in himself to be upset that they are talking about him. So, he smirked to himself, lets the compliments inflate his ego and went about his day as normal. He doesn’t think much about the incident the next day, but the day after, when he watches the young woman step into the same Art History class it all sits front and center in his mind, even as she takes the desk behind him in the lecture hall. A quick look around has him spotting one of the other girls from the library across the room and as he suspected, it’s not long that the tapping starts. 

He’s not going to lie, listening to the pretty girl behind him, freak out about him being so close is kinda nice. He’s used to girls finding him attractive, but there’s something about this young woman that grabs his attention more than any of the others. 

So, one day, half way through the semester he decides to make a move. He taps his pencil against his desk. A simple message; 

-I think you have a cute butt too. 

Nothing too forward, if she doesn’t respond well, he can brush it off as an attempt to let her know he understands morse code and he’s trying to keep her from embarrassing herself anymore. He catches her friend across the room look up and over at him from the corner of his eye and he suppressed the urge to smirk. The tapping stops for the rest of the class and when the professor calls the end of the class he turned to look back at the young woman whose frantically stuffing her books in her bag like she’s getting ready to bolt. 

Her face is nearly beat red when she looks up to find him watching her. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but the words don’t seem to want to come out. 

“Have you been to that new cafe next to the library?” he asks. She shakes her head, eyes a little wide. “Would you like to?” 

“Sure.” she finally forces out and he smiles at her. 

“Gendry.” he offers his hand as they stand to walk out together. 

“Arya.” 


End file.
